Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized carrier or transport devices in general and in particular to a sling that attaches to the handle portion of a rigid infant carrier seat for transporting the carrier seat from one location to another.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,927,576; 5,813,580; 5,791,535; and 5,632,425, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse infant carrier slings designed to directly support and confine an infant in a safe and secure manner.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical means of transporting a generally rigid infant carrier seat from one location to another in a generally hands free manner.
As most users of infant carrier seats are all too well aware, the transport of the infant carrier seat by its existing handle can be a tiring and burdensome chore which forces the parent or guardian to switch the carrier seat from one hand to the other when traveling long distances.
In addition, the existing arrangement causes undue strain on the adult""s arms and back, while also suspending the carrier seat where it can easily come into contact with the adults""s legs thereby representing a potential danger to both the adult and to the infant within the carrier seat.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among parents and guardians of infants for a new and improved transport arrangement for infant carrier seats that allows the carrier seat to be suspended in a hands free fashion from the adult""s upper torso; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the infant seat carrier sling that forms the basis of the present invention comprises a sling member having an upper padded section that is designed to be worn over a user""s shoulder and a plurality of adjustable strap elements suspended from the upper padded section and adapted to engage the handle of a conventional rigid infant carrier seat.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the sling member of this invention is adapted for use with virtually all generally rigid infant carrier seats equipped with a pivotable carrier handle wherein the carrier seat handle will be suspended from the sling member in a generally hands free fashion.
In addition, the plurality of strap elements includes a pair of strap elements suspended from one side of the upper padded section of the sling member and adapted to adjustably engage the opposite sides of a third strap element that is suspended from the other side of the upper padded section; wherein, one pair of cooperating strap elements defines an adjustable size loop that will encircle the upper portion of an adult""s torso and the other pair of cooperating strap elements will dictate the height that the carrier seat handle will be suspended from the sling member.